


Been saving it all for you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Past, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non gli piaceva, comunque, quando cominciavano a parlare degli albori della sua relazione con Yuri.Era passato tantissimo tempo, ma ancora Yuya non si sentiva eccessivamente a proprio agio con l’argomento.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Been saving it all for you

**Been saving it all for you**

C’erano argomenti off limit per Yuya.

Gli stava bene quando gli altri lo prendevano in giro, di tanto in tanto. Ci si era abituato, e adesso aveva imparato a seguire la corrente e mostrare la maggior autoironia possibile, anche quando se la prendeva sul serio.

Gli stava bene quando volevano parlare del passato, almeno in base a quello che volevano rivangare.

Non era troppo contento dell’idea di parlare di quanto fosse stupido all’epoca, ma poteva conviverci.

Non gli piaceva, comunque, quando cominciavano a parlare degli albori della sua relazione con Yuri.

Era passato tantissimo tempo, ma ancora Yuya non si sentiva eccessivamente a proprio agio con l’argomento.

Lui e Yuri avevano trovato presto un equilibrio, avevano imparato come stare insieme, e adesso non c’era nessun’altro con cui potesse immaginare di passare la propria vita; ma non era sempre stato così.

Era stata colpa di Kei, ovviamente. Era raro che fosse qualcun altro a tirar fuori quel genere di cose.

“No, ve lo giuro, la prima volta che Kota e io siamo andati a letto insieme era completamente incapace. Ho dovuto praticamente fare tutto da solo, e non è che all’epoca fossi molto meglio di lui.” fece una smorfia, ma poi ghignò. “Glielo dovrei ricordare di tanto in tanto, visto quanto è presuntuoso sul sesso.” si sporse a prendere la propria tazza di tè, sorseggiando lentamente la bevanda calda e poi alzando gli occhi su Daiki e Yuya. “Andiamo, sapete come funziona. Ho condiviso, quindi ora è il vostro turno.”

“Davvero, non capisco come sia possibile che ogni volta in cui ci inviti per il tè si trasforma in un meeting di alcolisti anonimi.” si lamentò il più piccolo dei tre. “Tra l’altro, verrebbe da pensare che sia a corto di aneddoti sessuali, visto che questa storia va avanti da sempre.”

Kei sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“E dai precedenti aneddoti dovresti sapere come siamo io e Kota. Non credo che sarò mai a corto.” gli fece notare, poi sospirò. “Andiamo, sono curioso. A quei tempi eravamo tutti così riservati, ci siamo persi tutto il divertimento. Mi ricordo che un giorno sei venuto da me e hai blaterato qualcosa in merito al fatto di essere andato a letto con Ryo-chan, ma non è che mi abbia mai detto molto più di quello.” si voltò verso Yuya, con un sorrisetto. “Anche se, conoscendoli, dev’essere stato sdolcinato e rivoltante.”

Tutto quello che riuscì a fare Takaki fu sorridere, sebbene fosse decisamente d’accordo con Kei.

Sperava di non attrarre eccessivamente l’attenzione su di sé

“Non è stato sdolcinato e non è stato affatto rivoltante. Però sì, è stato un po’ strano. Andiamo, eravamo giovani, dubito che qualcuno di noi abbia fatto il sesso della vita all’epoca, sapevamo a malapena dove mettere le mani.” protestò Daiki, incrociando le braccia. Poi parve pensarci, inclinò la testa e guardò Yuya. “Beh... con Yuri però tu non eri così piccolo. È stato un po’ meglio che per noi?”

E Yuya andò nel panico.

Sorseggiò il proprio tè, mettendoci più tempo del necessario, cercando di formulare una risposta diplomatica.

Non sapeva perché lo infastidisse tanto, ma era così. Era come se tornasse a quei tempi, e tuta l’ansia che aveva allora tornasse a ossessionarlo.

Sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Suppongo di sì. Voglio dire, almeno sapevo dove mettere le mani.” sorrise, cercando di buttarla sul ridere.

Kei non glielo lasciò fare.

“Dai, non farmi implorare per avere dettagli. Io non sono mai così avaro con voi due.” gli fece norare.

“Ci piacerebbe che lo fossi, Kei-chan.” commentò Daiki, ma poi guardò Yuya. “Andiamo, non può essere così male. Avevi vent’anni e lui diciassette, almeno avevi questo dalla tua.” scrollò le spalle. “Era la sua prima volta?” chiese, in modo abbastanza innocente.

Yuya si stava affrettando a rispondere, ma poi si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Io...” socchiuse gli occhi. “Suppongo di sì.” disse alla fine, mettendo su un’aria quasi inorridita al pensiero di non avere una risposta certa.

Sia Kei che Daiki strabuzzarono gli occhi.

“Che vuol dire supponi di sì?” chiese Kei, stupito. “Come diamine ci sei andato a letto senza sapere se avesse fatto sesso prima d’allora?”

Yuya stava iniziando ad andare nel panico, e si domandava quanto si sarebbe offeso Kei se si fosse alzato e se ne fosse andato senza dire una parola.

Ma la risposta era parecchio, quindi cercò di rispondere.

“Sono stato... attento. Voglio dire, sarei stato attento comunque, Yuri era così...” fece un verso disperato, incrociando le braccia. “Conoscete Yuri. Non è la persona più aperta del mondo. E all’epoca era strano, quindi io non ho chiesto e lui non me l’ha detto. Ho solo dato per scontato che non fosse mai andato a letto con nessun altro, ecco tutto.” concluse, scrollando le spalle e arrossendo pesantemente.

“Sono messi ancora peggio di noi.” commentò Daiki in direzione di Kei.

“Senza dubbio. Almeno io so a quante persone Yabu ha messo le mani addosso prima di stare con me.” sorrise, diabolico. “Che, per sua fortuna, non sono così tante.”

Yuya voleva cercare di difendersi, ma sapeva che era una discussione che non poteva vincere.

Perciò riprese la tazza e cercò di dare sorsi più piccoli possibile, sperando di tenersi occupato abbastanza a lungo da evitare ulteriori domande.

~

E ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto sapere che Kei e Daiki erano solo la punta dell’iceberg.

Era riuscito a sopravvivere per il resto del pomeriggio senza altre domande inappropriate, ma in qualche modo il disagio l’aveva seguito a casa.

E Yuri, essendo la piccola cosa scaltra che era, se n’era accorto.

“Allora?” gli disse mentre cenavano, vedendo che il più grande gli parlava a cena.

“Allora cosa?” chiese Yuya, alzando gli occhi dal piatto, confuso.

“Allora, cosa t’hanno fatto Kei e Daiki? Sei stato silenzioso per tutto il tempo da quando sei tornato a casa, e di solito è perché Kei è stato odioso. Devo andare a ucciderlo?” chiese con un ghigno.

Yuya aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia.

“Non ho bisogno che combatta le mie battaglie.” bofonchiò. “E comunque, non ha detto niente. È solo l’argomento che ha preso. Non uno che piaccia particolarmente.” gli disse, spingendo via l’insalata come a dire che per quella sera aveva finito.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si alzò e lo raggiunse, sedendoglisi in grembo, sapendo che normalmente era qualcosa che riusciva a distrarre il più grande.

“Cosa? Hai mangiato troppa lattuga? Ti senti pieno?” lo prese in giro, sorridendo.

Inutile dirlo, l’espressione sul volto di Yuya non cambiò molto.

“Divertiti quanto ti pare. Non mangio più, non avevo comunque fame.” lo informò, tenendo le mani a posto, mentre il più piccolo si era aspettato che quantomeno lo abbracciasse.

Doveva essere peggio di quanto pensasse.

“Si trattava della tua dieta? Lo so che è un tasto dolente, ma Kei e Daiki di solito sono piuttosto solidali in merito.” cercò di indovinare.

“No. Non c’entra niente, io...” Yuya sospirò, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale, le mani finalmente ad accarezzare le cosce del più piccolo. “Kei stava raccontando qualcosa della sua prima volta con Kota. Beh, si stava lamentando, ovviamente. E le cose sono andate avanti da lì.” spiegò.

Yuri corrugò la fronte, confuso.

“E dunque? Voglio dire, capisco che debba essere stanco di sentire Kei parlare della sua vita sessuale. Io lo sono. Ma non è che non ci sia abituato.”

“Conosci Kei. Non è felice solo parlando di sé stesso, deve sapere cose dagli altri.” gli disse Yuya, la voce parecchio più bassa adesso.

Yuri comprese di cosa stesse parlando, e la sua espressione si fece ancora più corrucciata.

“Oh.” disse, drizzando la schiena. “Quindi voleva sapere della prima volta in cui _noi_ abbiamo fatto sesso.” fece una pausa, mordicchiandosi un labbro. “Non pensavo affatto che fosse un tasto dolente, ma sono felice di sapere che la veda così.” commentò, poi fece per alzarsi, ma il più grande gli afferrò un polso e lo fermò.

“Yuri!” si lamentò. “Perché devi sempre prendere le cose nel modo sbagliato?” sospirò.

“Non la sto prendendo nel modo sbagliato. Mi hai a malapena rivolto la parola da quando sei tornato a casa e adesso mi stai dicendo che è perché Kei e Daiki hanno chiesto della prima volta in cui siamo andati a letto insieme. Cosa dovrei pensare?” chiese, irritato.

Yuya rimase in silenzio per un attimo, le mani che accarezzavano le braccia di Yuri nel tentativo di distrarlo, mentre pensava a come rispondere al meglio.

“Innanzitutto, lo sai che non mi piace raccontare queste cose a nessuno.” gli fece notare. “È una cosa nostra, non penso che siano affari di Kei.”

“Arrivi tardi, ha già avuto i dettagli migliori da me.” commentò Yuri, riuscendo a fare un piccolo sorriso.

Yuya incassò il colpo, fece una smorfia, ma non si lamentò.

“E poi.” continuò, come se il più piccolo non avesse detto niente. “Sì, possiamo dire che è una sorta di tasto dolente per me.” vide che Yuri se la stava per prendere, e alzò una mano per impedire che dicesse qualcosa. “Aspetta, fammi spiegare. Ero più grande di te, anche se non di molto, ma comunque...” fece un verso esasperato, premendo la fronte contro la spalla del più piccolo. “Non puoi capire, Yuri. Cerca di metterti nei miei panni. Eri così maledettamente _piccolo_ , ero terrorizzato all’idea di farti male. Non credo di essere mai stato così tanto nervoso in vita mia.” alzò di nuovo gli occhi, e Yuri vide che era arrossito.

“Diamine, sei piuttosto sicuro delle tue misure.” sbuffò, irritato da quanto aveva detto il più grande. Yuya lo sapeva, non gli era mai piaciuto troppo il modo in cui lo trattava durante le prime volte in cui avevano fatto sesso, quando quasi temeva di romperlo. Ma Takaki non ne aveva potuto fare a meno.

“Non si tratta di misu... Yuri!” si lamentò, arrossendo ancora più profondamente. “Inoltre, non ti ho mai sentito lamentare.” bofonchiò, cercando di difendere la propria dignità.

Normalmente, Yuri l’avrebbe rassicurato. Lungi da lui fare una cosa del genere in quel momento.

“Hai ragione, non posso capire. La fai suonare sempre come se fossi stato una specie di bambino sacrificato sull’altare della tua gratificazione sessuale, Yuya. Il fatto che tu sia più grande di me non significa che avessi una qualche specie di responsabilità nei miei confronti. Io volevo fare sesso con te, tu volevi fare sesso con me, stavamo insieme da un po’ e quindi l’abbiamo fatto. Non credo che ci sia niente di strano.” gli disse, suonando incredibilmente razionale.

“Non avevo responsabilità?” ripeté Yuya, mentre gli tornava in mente un’altra delle cose che gli avevo detto Daiki. “Al contrario, certo che ne avevo. Voglio dire...” si stava perdendo. “Non si tratta affatto d’età. Quello che voglio dire è... io avevo fatto sesso prima.” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, e dovette spingere via il più piccolo e alzarsi, quasi sentendosi soffocare.

Andò al frigo, prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua e bevendo direttamente da lì, ancora cercando di guadagnare tempo per pensare a cosa dirgli.

Ma alla fine risultò non essercene bisogno.

“Cosa? Mi hai forse chiesto se fossi vergine all’epoca?” disse Yuri, alzandosi e andando verso di lui, lo sguardo sul suo viso molto più che furioso adesso.

“Non lo eri?” mormorò Yuya, insicuro.

“Hai semplicemente dato per scontato che lo fossi, no? Sarebbe cambiato niente di quello che hai fatto con me se ti avessi detto che non lo ero? Che il grande e forte Takaki Yuya, con tutta la sua compassione e tutta la sua attenzione non sarebbe stato il primo uomo nella mia vita a scoparmi?” chiese, la voce più alta adesso, e Yuya si rese conto che era arrabbiato sul serio.

Si maledisse, e maledisse Kei e Daiki.

“Sì.” ammise, gli occhi fissi per terra. “Ho dato per scontato che fossi vergine. Mi dispiace, Yuri. Avevi diciassette anni, ti vedevo...” si fermò prima di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, ma il più piccolo comprese comunque.

“Mi vedevi come un bambino. Però non abbastanza da impedirti di metterlo dentro, giusto?” l’altro sbuffò, poi se ne andò dalla cucina, e pochi secondi dopo Yuya sentì sbattere la porta della stanza da letto.

Prese un respiro profondo. Poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora.

Era sbalordito da come, dopo sette anni insieme, riuscisse ancora a dire la cosa più sbagliata a Yuri. Aveva davvero un talento.

Decise di alzarsi e s’incamminò verso il proprio destino, con poca voglia di farlo.

Trovò Chinen steso a pancia in giù sul letto, che fissava un punto di fronte a sé sulla parete.

Stava chiaramente pensando qualcosa, e Yuya voleva assolutamente impedire che lo facesse.

“Puoi insultarmi, se ti fa stare meglio.” gli disse, sedendosi accanto a lui. Yuri non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondere. “Ok, comincio io. Sentiti libero di intervenire se pensi che non sia preciso. Sono un idiota, uno stronzo insensibile, non so mai quale sia la cosa migliore da dire, parlo sempre troppo e non penso mai prima di farlo. Non capisci come diamine faccia ancora a non capire come ti senta e a comportarmi di conseguenza. Sei...”

E lì Yuri lo interruppe, l’ombra di un sorriso in volto.

“Non voglio che ti comporti in base a come mi sento o cosa dico, Yuu.” specificò, mettendosi a sedere. Sospirò, incredibilmente frustrato. “Vorrei soltanto, dopo tutto questo tempo, che non continuassi a vedermi come una piccola cosetta carina che in qualche modo ha bisogno della tua protezione. Specialmente perché, guardiamo in faccia la realtà: sei tu la cosetta carina, per quanto alta, che ha bisogno della _mia_ protezione.” gli fece notare, e Yuya rise.

“Senza dubbio.” ammise, abbassando leggermente la testa. “E non ti considero una piccola cosetta carina. Voglio dire, sei carino e, non importa quanto cerchi di negarlo, _sei_ piccolo, ma...” scrollò le spalle. “Suppongo che sia tu l’adulto qui.”

Fu il turno di Yuri di ridere, mentre si avvicinava e portava le mano al viso del più grande.

“Sei un idiota.” gli disse, affettuosamente. “Ma lo sapevo quando ho deciso di stare con te, per cui suppongo che questo mi renda ancora più idiota di te.” scrollò le spalle, protendendosi in avanti in modo che Yuya potesse baciarlo.

E Takaki fu genuinamente felice di essersi salvato così facilmente, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che lo infastidiva.

Lo baciò ancora per qualche minuto, godendosi la sensazione delle labbra del fidanzato contro le proprie, e poi si allontanò, esitando.

“Yuri?” chiamò.

“Sì?” il più piccolo non sembrava aver finito di baciarlo, cosa che fece ridacchiare Yuya.

“Lo eri?” chiese, arrossendo leggermente.

Yuri si arrese e aprì gli occhi, guardandolo.

“Cosa?”

“Se eri andato a letto con qualcuno prima di me. Voglio dire, so che te l’avrei dovuto domandare allora, e non è che non m’importasse. Forse... beh, credo che non sarei stato capace di sopportare la risposta.” spiegò, con una smorfia.

“E adesso puoi?” Chinen ghignò, avvicinandosi ancora di più e andando a sedersi tra le sue gambe, appoggiando la schiena contro il suo petto.

“No, non posso.” ammise Yuya. “Ma suppongo che sia meglio saperlo ora, dopo sette anni insieme, che allora, quando non sapevo dove saremmo finiti.”

Yuri sorrise, alzando la testa e dandogli un bacio sulla mascella.

“Vedi, sono sempre stato io l’adulto fra i due. Io sapevo esattamente dove saremmo finiti.” gli disse, e poi sospirò. “Puoi metterti l’anima in pace, Yuuyan. Ero vergine.” ammise, con una smorfia.

Trovò che il sorriso sul volto del più grande fosse eccessivo per una cosa così triviale, ma non lo rimproverò.

Aveva imparato parecchio tempo prima a non mettersi tra Yuya e le sue insicurezze.

“Bene.” disse, la voce incredibilmente bassa. “Amo l’idea di essere stato il primo.” mormorò, abbassandosi a baciargli una tempia.

“Ami che sarai l’unico.” lo corresse Yuri, stringendosi ancora di più a lui.

“Anche quello.” ammise Yuya. “Quindi, suppongo che non sia più un tasto dolente.”

“Beh, io non avevo mai fatto sesso prima, tu non mi hai fatto male in nessun modo e... beh, suppongo che sia stato mezzo decente. Puoi andare a sbatterlo in faccia a Kei la prossima volta che lo vedi.” scherzò Yuri, facendo ridere il più grande.

“Ti amo, Chinen Yuri.”

“E fidati, è probabilmente l’unica ragione per cui sono ancora qui.” commentò Yuri, acido, ma poi ghignò. “Eccetto la tua taglia, ovviamente.” lo prese in giro.

Yuya arrossì profondamente, ma lasciò perdere.

Era destinato a dire sempre la cosa sbagliata, e non avrebbe tentato il fato ancora più di così.


End file.
